The Symbol for Peace
It was 12:O0 PM and in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in that village there lived a a young jinchūriki girl who had a very short temper. Ironically this girl is the only thing that's keeping the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Sand Village from killing each other. For this reason, two guards were outside her room as the young peacemaker was sleeping even though she had to be awake so she can travel to the Sand Village. Amaya groans as she begins to wake up. She glances at the clock on her bedside table then sits up. A couple of minutes later she is fully dressed in a crimson vambraces and greaves, as well as a thin piece of armor on her torso, which is continued with a split skirt, which covers her outer thighs, the rest of that area being covered by a net-like cloth. Hanging from her hip was the thunder god sword which hung from a clip connecting to her armor. On her feet, she wears rather revealing sandals. After she is fully dressed she reluctantly walks to the Hokage building so could meet whoever is escorting her to the sand village. Once she reached the door to the Hokage's room she sighed and opened the door. Once Amaya enters, a strange shinobi comes to her attention, a handsome man with a very alluring physique. He was sitting on the chair in front of the Hokage's desk. As the girl entered, he simply glanced at her for a few seconds then returned his vision back to the Hokage. The man was dressed in a black suit with belts and pockets allover it, clearly appearing to be a mercenary as he wasn't dressed in Konoha's attire. His hair was black, short and spiky, his face was thin and his eyes were narrow. He glanced over at the Hokage. "Is that her?" he said as the Hokage nodded in approval. "I'll be honest ..." he said closing his eyes before looking at Amaya once more with a very sharp look. "All I see is raw meat, not a Kunoichi. I'm sure she won't survive on her own. No wonder you assigned me for this." he said casually. His straight-forward nature was displayed as he liberally explained his line of thoughts. He stood up and walked out the door "Don't worry Hokage-sama. I'll get her there safely. Follow me, small fry." he said leaving the room as he walked towards the exit of the Hokage mansion, not even seeing if Amaya was following him or not. Amaya was not amused by the mans comment, she was already angry that she had to get out of bed and go to the Sand village. The mans comment didn't make her any less angry, in fact it just fueled her temper. A normal person might have shrugged the comment off, but Amaya's temper was a lot shorter then most. "Don't call me that." she said as she glared at the man. "I didn't become a Jōnin Commander because I'm weak." she continued as she quickly and smoothly stepped out of the way to let the man pass. As he heard her words he stopped then said "The Rank of the shinobi determines little as what matters is their performance in battle. Their spirit, their will and the bravery to never give up no matter how much trouble they face, even if they're seconds away from death. A shinobi is measured by their intelligence, their virtue. Without keen intellect, you become a fool. And from the looks of it...." he then stopped talking only to twist his head and glance at Amaya, bluntly saying "... You're not smarter than a pine tree. I could crush you in a second if I wish. Sadly, I'm suppose to deliver you to Suna safely, I never failed a mission. I'm not prepared to fail this one. So shut it and make things easy for yourself." he then continued walking after bluntly saying that statement, which would only anger Amaya. However, Sotto couldn't help it. He was blunt, he spoke his mind and he put no boundaries for himself. When Amaya heard that statement she got even angrier. Does he want to piss me off? Kasumi thought to herself. Inside her head she could hear all three of the Three Headed Guardian beasts telling her to beat him to a pulp. "Your not a good listener are you?" Amaya asked as she stayed put. "You just said that a shinobi is measured by their intellect and I just told I am a Jōnin Commander." Amaya continued, her voice dripping with anger. "Excuse me, I think you're misunderstanding. You're not the good listener as I said that Ranks mean nothing, it's your performance in battle and your intellect. The fact that you didn't get what I meant and you repeated your aforementioned statement proves that you're indeed a numbskull. So get your ass moving, I want to get this mission over with so that I can get some peace." he said bluntly once more, yet the way he was speaking was very "Casual", which made it even more provoking. Amaya took a deep breath to try and calm herself before she said: "Only an idiot would judge a person by how they look or they act on the outside. You should never underestimate a shinobi from the leaf." Amaya didn't bother adding that she was part of the sand village, because personally, the leaf felt more like a home to her then the sand village ever did. "Heheheh" he chuckled shaking his shoulders slightly. He then turned to Amaya "Just walk along and shut your trap." he continued as he resumed walking in his path, leaving the mansion as he made his way towards the exit. Amaya was forced to follow him, any other action would be considered violation of the mission. "Let go of your anger." the Three-Headed Guardian beast said in her head. That seemed to have the opposite effect, instead of listening to the Three Stooges she remained under control, in fact her anger disappeared. Amaya didn't budge, instead she kept standing still. "Would it kill you to say it nicely?" she asked. When she spoke this time, it was casual and didn't sound as if she was holding back her anger.